


I May Even Let You Touch

by xJadedGurlx



Series: Femslash100 Drabbletag 6 [32]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 19:02:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4149315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caroline and Rebekah in the locker room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I May Even Let You Touch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [agirlnamedtruth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/gifts).



> Takes place during "Smells Like Teen Spirit," with spoilers up through that episode.

Caroline slowly made her way into the girls’ locker room. Normally she was all fired up after cheerleading practice, but today had been miserable.

Somehow, Rebekah had compelled her way onto the squad. As if spending time around the Original wasn’t bad enough, the older vampire had taken every opportunity to one-up Caroline.

The locker room was unusually quiet. It appeared the rest of the squad had decided to skip the after-practice shower. Happy to have the locker room to herself for once, Caroline stripped and stepped into the showers, turning the water on hot.

Rebekah appeared out of nowhere at vampire speed. “Enjoying yourself?” she asked with a smile.

“What are you still doing here?” Caroline asked.

Rebekah began to strip, before stepping into the showers next to Caroline. “I sent the rest of the squad home early” she said. “I thought we could enjoy a little alone time.”

Caroline tried forcing herself to look only at Rebekah’s face, but (being a vampire) she found her eyes drawn to the Original’s neck…and then on to areas below the neck. She tried to turn away, but Rebekah grabbed her by her chin.

“Look” said Rebekah, turning Caroline’s head. “I want you to look.” Caroline let her eyes linger over parts of Rebekah she had never imagined she would see.

“Enjoying the view?” Rebekah asked. “Good. Because you’re going to be seeing a lot of it now that I’m on the squad. And one day I may even let you touch.”


End file.
